


Description of 'My Immortal', Through Several Layers of Google Translate

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Translations of Terrible Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Parody, References to My Immortal, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: A quick summary of the abominable fanfiction known as 'My Immortal' after being placed through several different layers of Google Translate. The translated sections make just about as much sense as the non-translated sections.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so my sister and I decided to write this.
> 
> Inspired by the YouTube channel 'Translation Fails', a source of endless hilarity for my sister, we placed a summary of 'My Immortal' through Google Translate.
> 
> The first translated section is what happened after we translated the text through French, Spanish, German, Dutch, Danish, Traditional Chinese (although I believe I used Simplified Chinese by accident once or twice), Japanese, Italian, Greek, Norwegian, Swedish, Finnish and Polish.
> 
> After the first translation, there is another section, consisting of the same sentence, only after several random languages were selected.
> 
> I was tempted to use some translations, but felt as if I hadn't butchered the already-butchered nonsense enough times. For instance, at one point Wormtail was a drag queen and when they were being chained up by McGonagall and Snape, there was sniper magic, white ice, then black tears and blood tears.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this summary as much as I enjoyed translating it.
> 
> Edit: I now understand that it was Dumbledore who had 'died his hare black', not Draco (although it does say he has 'black hare' later, which is maybe why I was confused), but I already had a headache from trying to read this drivel, plus the translations were still funny. Therefore, excuse me if I wasn't up to my best while translating this.

\- Ebony is a sixth year student from Slytherin. She is in love with Draco Malfoy and spends too much time describing her looks.

_The Jew is the sixth class of Slizolin. He fell in love with Draco Malfoy and spent a lot of time explaining his appearance._  
_Supzolin's Jewish sixth-grader loved Draco Malfoy and wasted time explaining his personality._

\- She calls herself ‘goth’ and listens to MCR. She says anyone who is not a goth is a ‘prep’. She goes with Malfoy in his car to smoke weed, before they have sex.

_This is called "Gothic" and sounds like the MDGs. He said that non-gothic people are "preparatory." Call Malfoy's car to get the weeds._  
_It's called "Gothic" and sounds like the Millennium Development Goals, and Goths call it "drawing" as Malfoy's dump truck._

\- They are interrupted by Dumbledore, who later tells them off. Ebony and Malfoy then go to his room, where they have sex, but she spots a tattoo of Vampire’s name. She runs out to Vampire’s lesson, believing Draco cheated on her.

_Dumbledore interrupted them, which he told them later. Later, Ebano and Malfoy went to six rooms, but then a vampire tattoo. A species of vampires was discovered and he thought Drasko had betrayed him._  
_Dumbledore uses violence and then he says. Then Ebano and Malfoy put the six numbers in, but then they got a tattoo of a vampire. they got a vampire race and believed that they detected Draska._

\- When Ebony is alone one day, Lord Voldemort comes across her and tells her ‘thou must kill Vampire Potter’. It is at this point that Ebony realizes that Draco and Vampire went out with each other before Draco met her. She takes this long to realize since she is very stupid.

_If only Evo had one day, Voldemort met them and said, "You must kill the vampire bag." It's very stupid, so understanding takes a long time._  
_If Evo had only one day, Bald Mort knew them and said, "You have to kill a vampire cat."_

\- Ebony is crying in her bathtub, holding a steak to her heart. Snape and Lupin videotape her before she manages to get out and notice they are masturbating to the video. Vampire points his womb at the two, while Ebony shoots them with a gun. Hagrid, who is apparently a Hogwarts student, says he is in love with Ebony, as are most of the characters in this horror.

_Ebenos took a shower and cried in his heart. Snape and Lupine shot him before they saw him masturbate before the movie. The vampire points to the womb, and the ebony fires a pistol. Hagrid is like a Hogwarts student and says that like most horror characters, he falls in love with ebony._  
_Ebenos grabbed the bathroom and insisted that Snape and Lupine get shot in the face, they saw that the movie was smiling. The jelly shows the stomach and the watermelon, and then pulls the gun. Hogwarts students are like Hagrid and say the worst problem they fear is irony._

\- Vampire’s scar hurts, Snape and Lupin went to St. Mango’s, Hagrid came to Ebony’s bed with some roses. The roses turn into black flames before she and B’loody Mary go to classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Creatures and was depressed, sucking blood from a Hufflepuff.

_The vampire hurts, Snape and Lupine go to the holy mango, and Hagrid enters the ebony bed with a rose. The rose before her and B'loody Mary became a black flame. The hair of the magical creature frustrates the vampires and draws blood from Huff's breath._  
_Lupine vampires and vampires in pink beds fall on sacred cartoons and ghosts. In front of the rose Mary Blood returned to the beach. Curtain of life, magic, destruction, vampire breathing and huff._

\- Voldemort has Draco bondage and later Ebony and Draco go to an MCR concert. But the singers take their masks off, revealing that they are Volsemort and the Death Dealers. How Ebony gets away is not explained.

_Voldemort had a dragon. Ebano and Draco participated in the MCR concert. However, the singer took off the mask and revealed that he was the agent of Volsolt and death. There is no explanation for how the ebony came out._  
_Bald Mort had a snake, Eva and Draco attended the MCR concert, but the singer brought him a mask and recognized him as a waltz man, and there is no explanation for the death of the Black Tree. How_

\- When Ebony goes into Voldemort’s lair, she meets ‘Snaketail’ who wants to have sex. When Voldemort approaches, his high heels clack on stone. Ebony goes back to the school and whines that she is far too beautiful.

_When Ebony went to Voldemort, he met the snake queen who wanted sex. As Voldemort approached, high heels hit the top. Ebony went back to school, complaining that he was too beautiful._  
_If Ebon went to brave Martha Baldamor before leaving, he met the martyred queen, who wanted to have sex. Heel high. Black returned to the school and complained that he was too good._

\- In the Grate Hall, there is pink pant underneath black pant. Draco has died his hare black. Dumbledore had become ‘goth’ and gave the hall a makeover.

_The large room has pink pants under black pants. Draco died of a black rabbit. Dumbledore became "gothic" and moved into the room._  
_Wearing pink and black pants in a large room, Draco stood with a black rabbit. Dumbldor becomes a Gothic architect and goes to the site._

\- Professor McGoggle, Professor Sinister and Mr Norris are all mentioned, but like everything in this story, they are bland, useless and nothing like their actual selves.

_Professor Mc Goggle, on the left, mentions Norris, but like other stories, he is boring and useless and completely different from reality._  
_The Google Mac teacher focuses on Norris Danny on the left, but like other stories, it's boring, superfluous, and completely different from reality._

\- Vampire has a black car that his dogfather Serious Black gave him. Dolores Rumbridge and Cornelia Fuck are at the school, with Umbridge saying to Dumbledore that the school must be closed. The Bark Lord is planning to kill the students. Dumbledore has dangerous Alzheimer’s and must retry. At this point, Dumbledore says that the only one who can kill Voldemort is Ebony.

_The vampire had a black car that his black father gave him. Dolores Rambridge and Cornelia Fuck are at school, and Ambridge tells Dumbledore that the school must be closed. Buck is going to kill a student. Dumbledore is Alzheimer's disease and must be repeated. Now Dumbledore said that the only person who could kill Voldemort was Ebony. _  
_The vampire gave her a black car. Dolores and Cornelia Rembryzh Jacques and Umbridge Damidor are calling for the school to be closed. Students go down to the second floor. Dumbledore Alzheimer's also claimed that Evan was the only one who could kill Bald Marty._

\- When Ebony is in class, both Draco and Vampire want to shit next to her. They fight and Voldemort flies in on a broomstick. For some unknown reason, Voldemort is now named Darth Vader. He says as Ebony as failed to kill Vampire, he will kill Vampire, Ebony and Draco.

_When Ebony was in class, Draco and the vampire wanted to explode with him. They fought and Voldemort flew over the bone. For an unknown reason, Voldemort is now known as Darth Vader. He said Eben didn't kill the vampire, he killed the vampire, Ebon and Draco._  
_While Ebi was in class one time, Vampir wanted Draco to shoot her. Blanc de Mordo jumped to the rest. Why is Viddim called Ben? He said Ebens did not kill the vampires. The Vampire and Ebony Draco are killed._

\- Ebony has a vision and for some reason, Voldemort vanishes without any mention in the next chapter whatsoever. Draco and Ebony have more sex, Ebony has a vision where Lucian and Serious are shot. The students go to Dumbledore, who asks if Ebony is divisional.

_Ebenholts has a vision and for some reason Voldemort disappeared, not to mention the next chapter. Draco and Ebony have a lot of sex, Ebony has a vision, Lucian and Serious. The students took the slipper and asked if ebony was part._  
_While in Eben Holka, I had the idea that I should not talk to the demonstrator who would see me on other topics. Ebony, Lucian, seriously raised and raised an ebony child. The students said that they did not have two shoes because they did not have any shoes._

\- Professor Sinister says Ebony must go back in time with a time-turner, in order to make Voldemort good. There is a celebration for Ebony. The crowd is cheesing her name, a black and red cake is brought out and Crab and Goyle have fireworks from Wesley’s Wizard Wises.

_Professor Sinister said that ebony must go back to the past to change Voldemort's health. It's an ebony party. The audience took their name and a black and red cake came out. Krab and Goyle then showed wise wizards wise fireworks._  
_Dr. Siniger said changing Voldemort's health was crazy. It's fun for fans. The cathedral uses its name and black and red cakes appear. Crab and Go Work show smart fireworks for wise wizards._

\- Ebony, Vampire and Draco go into a black room, where Professor McGoggle and Snope come out of a coffin. They make the students cum into a room with white stones, Ebony cries tears of blood, Vampire and Snape take out guns with magic and shoot each other.

_Evan, Vampire and Draco entered the dark room, and Professor McGoggles and Professor Snope left the room. They put students in a room full of white stone, black tears, blood tears, vampires and Snape's magic, drawing their weapons and firing at each other._  
_The vampire Evan and Draco left the room, while Professor McGlobus and Professor Syonp left the room. Students live in a room full of sugar, black, blood, coffee and coffee. Shit_

\- They run out of ballets, Professor McGoogle chains them up, Snape leaves and Vampire cries. Snape has a Dark Mark on his ‘you-know-what’ and threatens to rap Draco if Ebony does not stab Vampire.

_The ballet is gone, Professor McGoog is playing, Snape is gone and the vampire is crying. Snape has "known" black spots and can sing Draco if Ebony doesn't shoot the vampire._  
_Ballet was gone. In Professor Magdog's work, Snape was not far away when his critics cried. Snape is the "popular" black dot that you can sing to Draco when you kill a vampire with a sudden death._

\- They are rescued, but Ebony has to go back in tim to flirt with Voldemort.

_They were saved, but Ebano must return to Voldemort to flirt with time._  
_They were rescued, but eventually Eban returned to Voldemort._

\- Ebony goes into Morty McFly’s time machine and goes to seduce Voldemort. 

_Ebony went to Morty McFly's plane and called Voldemort._  
_Ebony went to McPhee and Moretz Voldemort._

\- Voldemort came to the future, but after a disagreement began, Ebony used the Killing Curse on Voldemort, whereupon the fanfic ends for no good reason. But as this seems to fit in with everything else in this unintelligible train wreck, it does make sense.

_Voldemort arrives, but when the conflict begins, Ebenezer casts a deadly curse on Voldemort. This makes sense, however, because it seems to fit into another misty train accident._  
_Bald Mort arrives, but when the battle begins, Ebenezer Bald Mort departs. But this is certain as it seems appropriate to replace the boat again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist placing this nightmare through more translations. The first part is the original translations while the second part are the heavily-translated sections placed through more translations.

He is the sixth son of Silicon. Draco really loves Malawi and spends a lot of time explaining his existence.

They are called "Gothic" and are known as the Millennium Goals. He said the doctor was "ready." Be sure to pick up the leaves, contact Malfoy.

Dumbledore greeted them and said. Later, Ibano and Malkha visited six rooms, but the vampires survived. To see an example, while Draco thinks he is being punished.

If Evo is the same, you'll meet Voldemort and say, "You need to be a vampire." This is crazy, so information is very important.

Ibanos is saved in tears. Snape and Lubin shoot the movie before it happens. The vampire is written in his stomach and is not relevant. While at Hogwarts, as most people feared, he loved Auburn.

Dew is a snake, mangrove swamp and Hakrid rose bow. Previously, Marie B'olody set sail. Chase the hair, the body will be affected and the blood on the abdominal wall.

Voldemore dragon. Ebony and Draco meet MCR. However, Voltsolt singers and members and death masks were found. no flood information.

Ebon Voldemort wanted sex, according to the woman. At the top of Voldemore, he collapsed. better, because he went back to Ebon school.

blue pants. Draco down the rabbit is dead. Dumbledore, the "rabbit" and entered the room.

Norris, a Google Mac expert, but it's not a joke or not, and it's actually quite different, as in all events.

The vampire is the father of a black car. Fuck Rambridge Dolores and Cornelia Dumbledore Ambridge schools and schools need to close. Students learn Color Strike. Dumbledore's Alzheimer's treatment is no longer needed. Dumbledore Ebon Voldemort killed only one man, he said.

While the black guy is in the class, Deco and the Vampire are willing to pay. They fought and L'Erthart walked with their bones. In any case, the lmmalmort is now known as Dart Wader. According to Euben, the vampires killed Ebin and Draco, not the ghosts.

Enhobutz had some information, and Ld Lemmer disappeared without regard to the related column. Draco and Omon have a lot of men, who are known for their loins, Lucia and depression. Students take a roll and ask if it is part of the process.

According to Professor Singer, the idea goes back to the Lymemert Health Initiative. This is a disaster. The person who goes by their names is taken in red and red pieces. Then Kara and Jill handed their guns to the fingers.

Evan, the vampire and Draco were in the room, and Minister McGill and the plague headed the room. They place their students in a room filled with tears, tears, crickets and kicks, guns and weapons.

The plot is over, Program McGowan plays, the drummer dies, the vampire dies. Draco's words can "see" black holes without justifying the ebon vampire.

It'll save, but Ebino returns to the stone to find the moment.

It is a dedicated program that supports fraudulent reports.

Voldemort arrived, but as the competition began, Eleanor Voldemort dropped a death sentence. But there are other features, and that's the point.

*********

Subzolini made Sai a great woman for Draco Malfoy and took much time to explain his behavior.

It's called "Gothic" and it's called "The Millennium Development Cycle" and "Gothsam" in the "dry" Malfoy Bath.

Dumbledore disappears then says: Ibano and Malfoy collect about six but make vampire tapes. Run the vampire race or find out they have learned a lesson.

When Eva was on vacation, Bald Mort knew. "You must kill the symbolic ball."

Ebenezi runs away and she smiles at Snape, and Lupine smiles. If you and baby are warm, shake hands. Haggard's student is Hagrid, who says it means bad.

The water gates belong to the Rose family, vampires appear in pictures and memories. Rose returns to Mary's blood at sea. Nuts of life, delusions, vandalism, respiration, and flowers.

Morte Banan was a fan and attended the Eve and Drag MCR show, but the singer won and suffered as a waltz when Black's death was not his. How to do it:

While Martha fears a ghost might be released before her departure, Ebony joins the chief's wife, who wants to become a police officer. High-profile Zymas returned to school crying and telling her good-bye.

In the large pink and black room, Draco stood next to the black rabbit. Dumbledore was Gothic and went to that place.

Google Mac's Left Norris is based on Danny, but the rest is interesting, repetitive and unique.

The vampires gave him a black car. Dolores and Cornelia Rimbridge Jack and Umbridge Demidor want the school to close. The students moved to the second floor. Dumbledore feels that only John Alzheimer's can kill Tula Martin.

When the tablet entered the classroom, Draco's vampires wanted to read it. Blanc until Mordecai is gone. Why did Vidya call me? Iban says that he did not kill the vampires. The fire killed Draco and sank.

For Ibn Hulk, I never thought that I should talk to the protesters who saw me in other news. Eboni, Lucia gives birth to future children. Classmates say they do not have a pair of shoes because there is no sun.

Foreman Dr. Voldemort says he is crazy about the health changes. The population is amazing. She uses the name of the church and gives him a black and red cake. Foam and go work is the production of light hair threads.

The vampires sneak out of Ivan and the library, while Professor McGlobian and Pro. Zainab exited the room. The students sit in a room filled with sugar, blood, coffee and coffee. Getting up

The animal is gone. While being read by critics, Master Megadag's work was not recognized by Snape. Saip's beloved "black man" who reads Draco when he kills a vampire.

He survived but later returned to Voldemort.

McVey and Maurice Open at Voldemort.

The source of death was lost, and as the war progressed, Ebenezer survived the rubble. However, this is unclear, as it would be wrong to betray a couple.


End file.
